Concurso de Belleza en el Seireitei
by TeenageDeadGirl
Summary: Hisagi siempre tiene las mejores ideas para divertir a todos los escuadrones en vacaciones de verano. Pero ¿¡un concurso de belleza?... Participación estelar de: TODO EL GOTEI 13!
1. La idea de Hisagi y Kira

Las vacaciones de verano en el Seireitei, no son nada agradables. Entre el calor agobiante y el poco trabajo, es muy normal que los shinigamis holgazaneen por el bosque y se duerman a la sombra de un árbol, vayan a tomar sake al bar, o se aprovechen de los shinigamis que poseen zanpaku-to de hielo, como Kuchiki Rukia (teniente del décimotercer escuadrón, dueña de Sode no Shirayuki) o Hitsugaya Toshiro, (capitán del décimo escuadrón, dueño de Hyorinmaru), que obligados por sus compañeros, crearon nieve en la sede de sus escuadrones

Pero todo era calmo.

Tan insoportablemente calmo, que hasta los mismos shinigamis estaban empezando a volverse locos. Tanto que el capitán comandante Yamamoto Genryuusai decidió hacer una reunión de emergencia con dos de sus subordinados.

* * *

En la sede del cuartel general, Genryuusai-sensei estaba celebrando su tradicional ceremonia del té (por más que hiciese calor, él no lo iba a dejar de hacer), hasta que los dos subordinados que el mando a llamar, llegaron: Iduru Kira y Hisagi Shuhei

-Señor, ¿por qué motivo usted nos llamó?- Preguntó Shuhei

-Hisagi- fukutaicho, Kira-fukutaicho, los he llamado porque quiero que organicen alguna actividad de verano en el Seireitei, no sólo para animar el espíritu de los shinigamis que están más holgazanes que nunca, sino también para recaudar fondos, para reparar los daños, que Aizen dejó después de su batalla aquí.

-Si, señor-dijo Kira- Haremos lo mejor que podemos.

-Bien cuento con ustedes.

* * *

Más tarde, Kira y Hisagi, fueron hacia el bar donde siempre se juntan a tomar sake…

-Nee, Kira, ¿Qué se te ocurre que hagamos?- pregunto un Hisagi un tanto…alegre

-No lo se Hisagi –san, vamos a decepcionar a Yamamoto-sensei eso es seguro- respondió Kira quién, como Hisagi, estaba pasado de copas también, pero deprimido.

-No te deprimas, Kira ¡no puede ser que no se nos ocurra nada!

En ese momento, Hisagi, miró a su derecha; sus ojos se salieron de órbita y su naríz comenzó a sangrar. Era Rangiku Matsumoto, teniente del décimo escuadrón.

Esbelta pero pulposa, esta shinigami pelirroja, era capaz de tener a cualquier hombre comiendo de la palma de su mano con su figura. Y Hisagi era uno de ellos.

-Hola Rangiku-chan! Dijo el shinigami del 69 en la mejilla

-Ohh, Hisagi- san, veo que estas borracho, así que entiendo porque el –chan. Respondió Matsumoto, un poco molesta.

-Matsumoto-san, ¿Qué es eso que traes en la mano?- Pregunto Kira, con los ojos más tristes que nunca

-¿Esto? Es una revista que traje del Mundo de los Vivos. Mira, tiene lo último de la moda. Te sentaría bien Izuru, mirar esta revista, los cuerpos de las chicas te ayudarán con esa depresión- Dijo Matsumoto mientras le guiñaba un ojo y reia

Kira abrió la revista en la página central, y comenzó a hojearla. Hisagi también estaba interesado en la revista, por curiosidad y para ver si podía sacar alguna idea para la revista de la cual él editor, la revista de noticias del Seireitei, pero encontró la solución a la petición de Yamamoto-Taicho.

-"Concurso de belleza ¡Gana premios y demuestra tu potencial!" Leyó en voz alta.

Kira y Matsumoto se miraron, y estallaron en risa

-Piensas inscribirte en un concurso de belleza, Shuuhei?! Pregunto Rangiku, llorando de risa al imaginar al masculino shinigami maquillado y disfrazado de mujer.

-¡Claro que no, Rangiku! Es que Genryuusai-taicho nos pidió a Kira y a mi que organicemos alguna actividad aquí, en el seireitei, para juntar dinero y divertir a los shinigamis, y se me ocurrió que ¡podríamos hacer un concurso de belleza!

-La idea no es mala Hisagi-san- Dijo el shinigami rubio

-¡Yo creo que es genial! Aportó Matsumoto

-Bien, está todo dicho entonces, comenzaremos los preparativos para el "Primer concurso de belleza de hombres y mujeres del Seireitei"

**Author Note: Bien este fue el primer cap. de esta historia :D espero que les guste n.n se va a ir poniendo mejor a medida que suba más capitulos.**

**Espero reviews :3**


	2. ¡Preparativos!

**Oh, volví con otro capítulo! Espero terminar esto rápido :D (eso espero D:)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, (jamás lo será xD) es de Tite-Kubo-Sensei**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo :3**

* * *

Al día siguiente, luego de que se les pasó la borrachera, Hisagi y Kira se encerraron en la editorial de la revista de noticias del Seireitei, para pensar en cómo iban a encarar este proyecto. Necesitaban participantes femeninos y masculinos y también necesitaban staff para que los ayuden a realizar tareas como los fuegos artificiales, el armado de la escenografía, debían pensar en todo, hasta el lugar en donde se iba a realizar.

Comenzaron a diagramar las fases del concurso, que juzgaría a los participantes en tres categorías: número artístico, modelaje de traje de baño y por último modelaje de traje de noche.

Debían buscar jueces también, pero eso ya lo tenían en mente.

-Kira, pienso que deberíamos preguntarle a los hermanos Shiba si desean participar como los encargados de los fuegos artificiales

-Creo que es una buena elección, Hisagi-san. Deberíamos preguntarle a Unohana-san y a Komamura-san si desean participar en primeros auxilios, y seguridad, respectivamente.

_-No creo que nadie se atreva a molestar, teniendo a Komamura con Tengen Myo_, pensó Hisagi, mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Si, concuerdo contigo Kira, respondió finalmente.

-Con respecto al lugar, creo que deberíamos hacerlo en el bosque de las afueras del Seireitei, hay mucho espacio allí.

Kira asentió al comentario de su compañero.

Luego de escribir el folleto publicitario que se incluiría en ese número de la revista de noticias del Seireitei, Kira y Hisagi comenzaron la impresión.

* * *

-"Primer concurso de belleza de Verano en el Seireitei. ¡Hombres y mujeres! ¡Inscripciones la semana que viene, en la sede de la Novena División! Cupos límitados. ¡Demostrá tu potencial!"- Leyó Yumichika Ayasegawa en voz alta, con los ojos abiertos de felicidad, mientras sostenía una edición de la revista del Seireitei.

-_Mi oportunidad de demostrar que yo, soy el más hermoso de la Soul Society.-_ Pensó, y mientras lanzaba un suspiro, retiró de su frente mechones de su cabello, dando un aire despectivo.

A este shinigami narcisista no le interesaba otra cosa que no fuera su imagen. Sí, sus misiones eran importantes, y también era muy fuerte (no por nada formaba parte de la Decimoprimera división), pero era capaz de pelear con los ojos cerrados para no ver a su oponente si este era muy feo y siempre juzgaba a la gente por su apariencia.

-Estoy ansioso por ganar. Dijo, lanzando una mirada desafiante.

* * *

Así como Yumichika, había muchos shinigamis con ganas de participar.

Según las reglas del concurso, un participante de cada escuadrón debía participar, (excepto el Primero, ya que Yamamoto Genryuusai solo quería presenciar y no quería que nadie de su escuadrón participe, por miedo de que si ganaban, los demás creyeran que era porque pertenecían al escuadrón del Comandante general) y habría 12 cupos, 6 hombres y 6 mujeres.

El día de las inscripciones, había una fila larga afuera de la sede de la Novena División, (división de la cual, Hisagi Shuhei era teniente). Él y Kira, estaban sentados en una mesa de madera, dentro de la sede, en donde recibían uno a uno a los participantes y los entrevistaban.

Curiosamente, el primero de la fila fue Kuchiki Byakuya, hermano adoptivo de Kuchiki Rukia, capitán de la Sexta División y cabeza de la familia Kuchiki. Al ingresar al lugar de las entrevistas, Hisagi y Kira se sorprendieron, no podían creer que el gran Kuchiki-san se vaya a anotar en algo tan burdo como un concurso de belleza y que encima fuese el primero en hacerlo.

-Ehto… Kuchiki-san.. U-usted va a tener que responder unas preguntas, para que llenemos este formulario, es solo para que los jueces lo tengan en cuenta a la hora de calificarlo- Dijo Kira, medio nervioso, con una gotita de sudor que caía de su frente.

-Bien, Kuchiki-taicho- Dijo Hisagi mientras en una hoja llenaba el nombre y apellido del capitán- ¿Por qué siente usted que debe participar en este concurso?

-Por respeto al orgullo que me confiere mi apellido, y para llevar honor a la Sexta División del Gotei 13- Contestó Byakuya, cerrando los ojos y levantando el mentón, jactándose de las palabras recién mencionadas.

-Kuchiki-san, ¿C-Cual es su deseo para el futuro?

–Mi deseo para el futuro es que regresen los peces Koi a mi estanque. No entiendo porque me abandonan- Dijo con un aire melancólico y a la vez muy serio.

-Por último, Kuchiki-taicho ¿Cúal es su pasatiempo favorito?

-Mi pasatiempo, sin dudas es la caligrafía. Soy el presidente del club de caligrafía después de todo.

-Bien K-kuchiki- san, hemos terminado su inscripción en el concurso, que se divierta. Dijo Kira sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Gracias, adiós Kira-fukutaicho, Hisagi- fukutaicho.

**Nota de la autora:**

**KYAAA, apareció Bya-kun n.n mañana voy a subir más en donde aparezcan los personajes que faltan... ¿Quien serán?**

**Hay que seguir leyendo n.n**


	3. Las entrevistas (Parte 1)

**Hola siiii, soy TeenageDeadGirl de nuevo :D**

***subconciente*: Estas haciendo un capítulo al día, es impresionante.**

***yo*: lo se *-* increible :D**

**Bien, BLEACH no es, fue ni será mio jamás :B Enjoy the fic :D**

* * *

_Bien, ese fue el primero, ahora sólo quedan once personas más_- Pensó Hisagi, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio pero a la vez de frustración. El concurso no había ni empezado y él ya se encontraba cansado.

¡El siguiente por favor!- Gritó Hisagi desde el interior del cuartel.

-Buenas tardes- se presentó la Shinigami.

-S-S-Soi Fong- exclamaron al unísono los entrevistadores.

-Tsk, ¡¿Qué les pasa, acaso yo no puedo participar?!- Gruñó, enojada.

-Claro que si puedes, Soi Fong-san- dijo amablemente Kira – Es sólo que no creíamos verte en un concurso de belleza, es decir… es extraño.

Soi Fong apretó sus dientes en reproche, pero no perdió la calma.

-Bien Soi Fong- taicho, nos debe contestar estas preguntas del cuestionario, para que los jueces lo tengan en cuanta a la hora de calificarla.

-Perfecto, ¡comiencen de una vez entonces!

-Ehto… Son solo estas tres preguntas, Soi Fong- san ¿Por qué siente que usted debe participar en el concurso? ¿Qué deseos tiene usted para el futuro? y ¿Cuáles son sus pasatiempos favoritos?

-Bien, pues, esas son respuestas simples.-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y lanzando una media sonrisa con un aire engreído. -La primera, es porque un miembro por escuadrón debe participar, y a decir verdad, jamás le vi la cara a mis subordinados ya que llevan casi todo el cuerpo cubierto, a excepción de los ojos, entonces no podía saber si eran lo suficientemente buenos como para participar, lo que me dejaba sólo a Omaeda como opción…- Dijo y echó a reir descontroladamente. Más bien, los tres comenzaron a reir descontroladamente. El sólo hecho de imaginar a Omaeda, el teniente del escuadrón de Soi Fong en la prueba del modelaje de traje de baño los hacía llorar de risa.

-Mi deseo para el futuro…- exclamó mientras secaba las lágrimas de risa-… Es comprarme un gato negro- En ese momento su mirada se transformó en una mirada de ensoñación.

Hisagi y Kira no entendían nada.

-Y con respecto a mi pasatiempo favorito, pues es la apicultura- dijo, sonriente.

_-Mentira… es stalkear a Yoruichi-sama y planear el asesinato de Kisuke muajajaj._ Un aire turbio la cubría.

Hisagi y Kira seguían sin entender nada. _–Qué mujer peligrosa_- Pensaron.

* * *

¡Siguiente! ¡Siguiente! ¡Siguiente! Hisagi ya no recordaba cuantas veces dijo esa palabra. Sólo miró su lista y vio que tenía sólo dos personas más inscriptas: Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi, un shinigami vizard, de apariencia y personalidades bastante peculiares, que recientemente se había reincorporado como capitán del Tercer escuadrón. Y Kensei Muguruma, su sempai, la razón por la cual el tenía tatuado el 69 en la cara; también era un shinigami vizard recién reincorporado al Gotei 13.

-Sólo van cuatro, y debemos continuar, Hisagi-san- dijo Kira, con tono cansado.

-Podría jurar que fueron más, pero quizás sea el cansancio acumulado y el calor- Dijo Hisagi Shuhei.

¡Siguiente!- Exclamó luego.

Un rostro pálido se acercó a la mesa. Era Kurotsuchi Nemu, una shinigami sombría y misteriosa como su capitán/padre Mayuri.

Como era rutinario, los shinigamis le hicieron las tres preguntas: ¿Por qué siente que usted debe participar en el concurso? ¿Qué deseos tiene usted para el futuro? y ¿Cuáles son sus pasatiempos favoritos?

Nemu simplemente respondio: - Debo participar por órdenes de Mayuri-sama. Mis deseos para futuro son servir a Mayuri-sama. Mi pasatiempo favorito es experimentar y leer con Mayuri-sama.

_-¡¿Por qué todos en el Seireitei tienen que ser tan desequilibrados mentales?!-_ Pensó Shuhei, molesto y algo preocupado.

* * *

*Flashback*

-Mmm. Ya veo- Dijo Kurotsuchi Mayuri, el shinigami/científico loco/capitán del Duodécimo escuadrón y padre de Nemu (a falta de algún título) – Estos idiotas de Shuhei y Izuru, copian las cosas del repugnante mundo de los vivos, el cual, ya he terminado de estudiar y no tengo más interés en las actividades que allí se realizan, pero… Quiero saber exactamente QUÉ es y CÓMO se desarrolla este tan llamado "concurso". Tsk, competir por un ideal de belleza "perfecto", que incompetentes son los humanos y estos concursos, la perfección no existe, la perfección es mediocre, la perfección no permite realizar avances, y sin avances, ¿cómo puede un científico crecer? De todas maneras, quiero ver cuál es el ideal de "Perfección" en el cual se basan.- Terminado su discurso dirigido hacia nadie en absoluto, gritó…

-¡NEMU!..

-Sí, Mayuri-sama- respondió su hija.

-Quiero que te inscribas a ese burdo concurso de belleza. No espero nada de ti, simplemente que veas que tan idiota puede ser el participar por un ideal inexistente.

-Sí, Mayuri-sama- Repitió.

*Fin del flashback*

* * *

¡Siguiente!

-Hola, buenas tardes Hisagi-Fukutaicho, Kira-fukutaicho

-Oh, ¡Kuchiki-san!- Dijo Kira

-Bien, me han contado de las preguntas. ¡Vamos sueltalas!- Exclamó Rukia, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, como esperando un desafío.

-Está bien, Kuchiki-fukutaicho, las preguntas son las siguientes: ¿Por qué siente que usted debe participar en el concurso? ¿Qué deseos tiene usted para el futuro? y ¿Cuáles son sus pasatiempos favoritos?- Soltó Hisagi

Rukia abrió los ojos y de ellos salieron destellos.

-Quiero participar en el concurso, porque Así como Sode no Shirayuki es la katana más hermosa del Gotei 13, yo también lo seré- Dijo energéticamente mientras ponía un brazo en el aire en señal de enfrentar un reto.

-Para el futuro deseo ser tan genial como Nii-sama- Señaló luego, mientras miraba al cielo y derramaba una lágrima en carácter de anhelo.

-Y por último, mi pasatiempo es dibujar a Chappy, el conejo, claramente. Mira, aquí tengo uno para ustedes- Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, les entregó una especie de… ¿retrato? Pero versión Chappy.

-G-gracias, Kuchiki-san.- Dijo Kira, algo desilusionado, algo confundido.

-De nada, Kira-san. Bien, si eso es todo… ¡Adiós entonces!

Bien, ahora ya tenían la mitad de la lista entrevistada, faltaban otros seis…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**Les di, a Bya-kun, Soifong (mejor conocida como la stalker profesional de Yoruichi-sama )?), Rose, y Muguruma (bueno, los mencioné D: no ****me juzguéis). Les di a Nemu-chan y a RUKIA!**

**PD: Acá había dejado una promesa de hacer otro capi y subirlo ya, la verdad es que me estoy durmiendo.**

**PD2: gracias por el review**

**PD3: MAÑANA POSTEO SI O SI LA SEGUNDA PARTE! luego me iré de vacaciones así que no podré sacar más un capi al día, pero prometo escribir así cuando vuelva lo puedo postear todo :D**


	4. Las entrevistas (Parte 2)

**Medio siglo después, emerge TeenageDeadGirl de sus largas (y merecidas) vacaciones...**

**Lo sé, lo sé, no me asesinen, los quiero 3 *nota mental: dejar de comprar a la gente con amor***

**Espero que les guste el capítulo n.n**

* * *

¡Siguiente!

Un shinigami de aspecto desordenado, se presentó. Portaba su uniforme reglamentario cubierto con un kimono rosado de flores, barba de varios días, pelo largo y cara de haberse despertado recién.

Los shinigamis entrevistadores lo reconocieron fácilmente, era Kyoraku Syunsui, capitán del Decimoprimer Escuadrón, conocido no solo por su fuerza y destreza en la batalla, sino por ser mujeriego y holgazán.

-Oy, Kira-san, Hisagi-san, espero no haber llegado muy tarde para la entrevista Exclamó Kyoraku.

-No, para nada Kyoraku-taicho- Respondió Hisagi.

-Bien, es que me encontraba durmiendo siesta cuando recordé que hoy eran las inscripciones y desperté para venir, pero pasé por delante del bar y decidí tomar una copa de sake primero- Dijo, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Kuchiki-taicho dijo que me harían algunas preguntas, así que estoy listo, comencemos.- prosiguió.

-Bien, Kyoraku- taicho, nos debe responder estas tres preguntas: ¿Por qué siente que debe participar del concurso? ¿Cuáles son sus deseos para el futuro? ¿Cuál es su pasatiempo favorito?

-Oh, la primer pregunta es muy simple. Quiero participar del concurso por Nanao-chan, pienso que si gano, ella me notará- Dijo mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa algo traviesa.

Mis deseos para el futuro son que Soul Society continúe así de pacífica como esta ahora, y por último, mi pasatiempo favorito es dormir y tomar sake… y bueno, ocasionalmente perseguir a Nanao-chan-

Hisagi y Kira se miraron, incómodos.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo, Kyoraku-taicho

-Hasta luego, Hisagi-san, Kira-san.

* * *

-Oye, Kira, esto se está haciendo muy extenso, necesito un descanso, pero sólo nos faltan cinco participantes más- dijo Hisagi, cansado.

Hacía cinco horas que los shinigamis estaban entrevistando a sus colegas, Kira y Hisagi, lamentaban el haber preparado un concurso de tal magnitud, era muy difícil preparar esto estando ellos dos solos.

De todas maneras eso no los detuvo, una botella de sake siempre levanta los ánimos, y luego de una copa cada uno, estaban de humor para continuar.

* * *

¡Siguiente!

-¡Isane-san!- Kira expresó, asombrado.

-Kira-fukutaicho, Hisagi-fukutaicho, buenas tardes- Dijo Isane, una shinigami muy alta, esbelta y de pelo gris, teniente del Cuarto escuadron del Gotei 13, escuadrón encargado de la sanación de heridas mediante Kido médico. Se puede decir que es el escuadrón "hospital" para ponerlo en algunas palabras.

Isane es una shinigami de personalidad completamente dócil, sobre todo a las órdenes de su capitana Unohana Retsu, quien es capaz de "asesinar" a alguien sólo con mirarlo.

*Flashback*

-Isane-san, debes participar del concurso de belleza- Dijo Unohana, sonriente y con los ojos cerrados

-P-p-pero… ¿Por qué yo, Unohana-taicho? No tengo oportunidades frente a mujeres como Soi Fong o Matsumoto-san, soy demasiado alta y no tengo… delantera- Contestó Isane, afligida

-Participa- Dijo Unohana, mirándola fijamente.

-B-bien Unohana-taicho, lo haré. – Dijo titubeando temerosa al sentir el aura maligna que rodeaba a su capitan.

*fin del flashback*

-Isane-san, sabes que tienes que responder tres preguntas, que servirán para una mejor evaluación de los jueces, así que, estas son: ¿Por qué siente que debe participar del concurso? ¿Cuáles son sus deseos para el futuro? ¿Cuál es su pasatiempo favorito?

-Ee-e-to, bien, debo participar porque…

_-no puedo decir que quiero participar porque Unohana-taicho me lo pidió, tengo que encontrar una excusa… ehto… es complicado.. ehto.._

-…Debo participar porque, pues, porque… Quiero probar si soy lo suficientemente hermosa o no- dijo nerviosamente Isane, mientras una gotita de sudor rodaba por su rostro.

-Mi deseo para el futuro es aprender medicina humana, para curar a los heridos en las batallas por métodos nuevos y alternativos y no sólo nuestras técnicas Kido tradicionales. Y en cuanto a mi pasatiempo favorito, este es tomar té con Unohana-taicho.- Dijo rápidamente y sin titubear.

-Bien, gracias Isane-fukutaicho, ya estas inscripta- dijo Hisagi.

* * *

¡Siguiente!

-¡Hola, muchachos!- Dijo una voz masculina y bastante animada.

Era Tetsuzaemon Iba, el teniente de la Septima División (comandada por Komamura-taicho), quien además de ejercer su cargo como teniente, es además el presidente de la Asociación de Hombres Shinigamis, agrupación que siempre es pisoteada por la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis, y a la cual, Hisagi y Kira también pertenecen.

-¡Tetsuzaemon-fukutaicho, buenas tardes! Dijo Hisagi, animado.-Va a tener que respondernos estas tres preguntas para validar su inscripción y para que los jueces puedan evaluarlo.

-¡Bien, vamos, díganme!

-Tetsuzaemon-fukutaicho, las preguntas son las siguientes: ¿Por qué siente que debe participar del concurso? ¿Cuáles son sus deseos para el futuro? ¿Cuál es su pasatiempo favorito?- Cuestionó Kira

-Debo participar, porque quiero honrar mi hombría. Yo sigo el camino de un hombre, que mi madre me ha inculcado, por eso mismo me volví shinigami-Dijo Tetsuzaemon orgulloso de sí.

-C-claro- dijeron Hisagi y Kira, sintiendo algo de vergüenza ajena por el pobre manejado de Iba.

-Mi deseo para el futuro es que la Asociación de Hombres Shinigami sea reconocida oficialmente, o al menos que deje de ser menospreciada por la Asociación de Mujeres- Dijo mientras soltaba una solitaria lágrima angustiosa.

-Y por último, mi pasatiempo favorito es hacer recados para mi madre, me gusta verla felíz.

* * *

-Kira-san, ya solo quedan tres por entrevistar

-Lo sé, Hisagi-san, falta menos

Hablaban los shinigamis mientras tomaban algo de sake y comían croquetas de arroz que habían salido a comprar hacía cinco minutos.

-Debemos retomar las entrevistas, este mini recreo está bien, pero no debemos holgazanear mucho tiempo, debemos terminar nuestro trabajo

-Tienes razón Kira-san, retomemos las entrevistas, así podemos terminar y festejar

* * *

¡Siguiente!

Una pequeña shinigami entró por la puerta, y con un saludo en voz baja, se presentó.

-Hola. Buenas Tardes.

-Oh, Hinamori-san- Dijeron los shinigamis.

La pequeña shinigami era Hinamori Momo, teniente de la Quinta División. Ella había sufrido mucho por la traición de Aizen, a quien admiraba profundamente, pero desde su encarcelamiento y estando bajo las ordenes de Hirako Shinji, pudo aplacar esa tristeza gracias al apoyo de la División.

-Hinamori-fukutaicho, debemos hacerte tres preguntas, para que los jueces lo tengan en cuenta a la hora de evaluarte, y además, de esta forma validaremos tu inscripción.

-Bien, hagamoslo- Dijo Momo.

Kira le hizo las tres preguntas, a lo que las respuestas de Hinamori fueron las siguientes.

-Debo participar en el concurso porque quiero impresionar a Shiro-chan- Dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa divertida- Mi deseo para el futuro es que no existan las guerras, y mi pasatiempo favorito es leer y dibujar- Finalizó.

-Bien, Hinamori-fukutaicho, ya se encuentra inscripta al concurso- soltó Kira, sonriente.

* * *

¡Siguiente!

Enérgica y despampanante como siempre, Matsumoto se sentó para comenzar su entrevista.

-Hola Hisagi-san, Kira-san, ¿Cómo los trata la organización del concurso?- Preguntó entre risas la shinigami

-¡Hola Matsumoto-san! Pues, la verdad, es que estamos agotados, tanto Kira como yo necesitamos un descanso pero sólo nos quedan dos entrevistas. Supongo que has venido para inscribirte y no sólo para preguntarnos como vamos.- Contesto Hisagi.

-¡Pues claro que he venido a inscribirme Hisagi-san! ¿Sino porque otra razón estaría aquí?

_-Para verme a mi- Pensó ilusamente Hisagi Shuuhei._

-Jaja, ya sabía que venías a inscribirte.- Contestó ruborizado.

-Bien, se que tengo que responder preguntas así que dime cuales son así puedes terminar más rápido conmigo.

_-Pero yo no quiero terminar rápido-_

-Bueno, las preguntas son las siguientes…

Hisagi realizó las preguntas, a lo que Matsumoto respondió rápidamente y sin titubear:

-Siento que debo participar del concurso porque como amante de la moda, sé que mi vestuario es perfecto y vanguardista y quiero compartir este buen gusto con todos los shinigamis, a ver si comienzan a vestirse bien de una vez por todas.

-…con respecto a mis deseos para el futuro, tengo uno para el futuro cercano… que Hitsugaya-Taicho no se entere que estoy perdiendo el valioso tiempo de mi tarea como teniente en venir a inscribirme a este concurso.

-…y por último, mi pasatiempo favorito es, claramente, comprar ropa- Concluyó, con una sonrisa.

-Bien Matsumoto-fukutaicho, creo que eso es todo- Dijo Kira- Puedes continuar con tus tareas- Terminó.

* * *

¡Siguiente!

El último shinigami que apareció para inscribirse en el concurso, fue Ayasegawa Yumichika.

_-Soy el último porque lo mejor viene al final. Obviamente el ganador, seré yo.-_ Pensó antes de entrar.

-Oh, Ayasegawa-san, sabíamos que tarde o temprano llegaría, a decir verdad lo estábamos esperando- Dijo Kira

-Lo sé. Alguien tan bello como yo no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad de anotarse en un concurso que confirme lo que soy.-Respondió con arrogancia-Bien, ¿qué estamos esperando para anotarme? Sé que hay que responder preguntas, no les diré ninguno de mis secretos de belleza- Agregó mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

-Oh no, Ayasegawa-san, no necesitamos sus secretos de belleza, sólo necesitamos que nos responda estas preguntas así podemos realizar la inscripción- Comentó Hisagi.

-Bien, ¿De qué se trata el cuestionario?

-Son tres simples preguntas: ¿Por qué siente que debe participar del concurso? ¿Cuáles son sus deseos para el futuro? ¿Cuál es su pasatiempo favorito?

-Jajaja, que porqué debo participar en el concurso, pues, porque soy hermoso y voy a ganar, eso es todo. Mis deseos para el futuro son jamás envejecer y mi pasatiempo favorito es retocarme el cabello, me gusta mucho probar nuevos estilos.

-Bien, eso es todo Ayasegawa-san, ¡mucha suerte!- dijo Hisagi

-Pff, ¿suerte? No necesito suerte, la suerte es para los mediocres, yo ganaré, esta cara lo prueba.

* * *

**Bueeeeno, llegamos al final de este capítulo, ya tienen todos los concursantes... quien ganará? solo la suerte (y mi creatividad) lo dirán :D **

**espero postear un capítulo pronto y pido disculpas por mi larga ausencia D:**


	5. Buscando a los jueces

**Hola! Resurgí de las tinieblas )? digamos que tuve una semana complicada en la cual el bloqueo mental era impresionante, pero bueno sali del bloqueo y les traje un capitulo largo *.***

**Bleach no me pertenece, ni los personajes ni nada, son todos bebes de tite kubo- sempai**

**¡ENJOY!**

* * *

Al día siguiente de las entrevistas, los organizadores del concurso Kira y Hisagi, se levantaron temprano a pesar del cansancio que tenían por haber entrevistado a todos los participantes, pero ambos sabían que la dura tarea ya concluida daría sus frutos.

-Oy, Kira, ¿Podemos repasar la lista de los participantes?

-Claro Hisagi-san.- contestó Kira sacando una lista de una carpeta que llevaba.- Por el lado de la competición femenina tenemos a Matsumoto-san, Kuchiki-san, Soi Fong-taicho, Isane-san, Hinamori-san y por último a Kurotsuchi-san.

En cuanto a la competición masculina, están Kuchiki-taicho, Ayasegawa-san, Tetsuzaemon-san, Kyoraku-taicho, Otoribashi-taicho y Muguruma-san.

-Bien, perfecto, ahora sólo nos faltan los jueces, pero para eso necesitamos pedir permiso para atravesar el Senkaimon. Vayamos al primer escuadrón a hacerle una visita a Yamamoto-taicho.

* * *

Al llegar al Primer Escuadrón, los shinigamis tuvieron que esperar a que Yamamoto Genryusai se desocupara, ya que estaba reunido con Yumichika y Rangiku a quienes les estaba dando documentos para que lleven a sus respectivos superiores.

Al salir de la reunión, Matsumoto y Ayasegawa se quedaron sorprendidos de ver a los organizadores.

-Matsumoto, ¿qué crees que están haciendo ellos aquí? No deberían estar encargándose del concurso.- Pregunto Yumichika intrigado.

-Oh Yumichika, realmente no lo sé pero… me intriga saberlo, no creo que les moleste si nos quedamos por aquí y "casualmente" escuchamos la conversación.- contesto Rangiku soltando una risa.

-Bien, eso haremos.

Rangiku y Yumichika, apoyaron su cabeza en la puerta de la sala donde Yamamoto-sensei estaba reunido con Shuuhei y Kira, y pudieron oírlos solicitando una autorización para ir a Karakura-chou con el motivo de notificar a los jueces del concurso, partiendo de Soul Society ese mismo día a las 15.00 hs.

Los shinigamis "espías" no pudieron contener su felicidad…

-Si vamos a Karakura podemos comprar mucha ropa, y así arrasaremos en el concurso de belleza, tendremos los mejores trajes, Yumichika… Creo que podemos escabullirnos cuando ellos pasen por el Senkaimon y así lograr pasar…- Dijo Rangiku con estrellas en sus ojos.

-Mmm, veo tu punto, así ganarías en la competencia femenina y yo en la masculina. Es un plan perfecto.

-Bien pongámoslo en marcha entonces.

Finalizada la reunión de Shuuhei, Kira y Yamamoto-sensei, los organizadores se marcharon a sus respectivos escuadrones.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, ya estaba todo listo para que los shinigamis partieran hacia el Mundo de los Vivos, no tenían que preocuparse por llevar muchas cosas ya que sus gigai se encontraban en la tienda de Urahara y además tampoco pensaban quedarse más de un día.

Mientras estaban por abrir el portal, vieron pasar dos sombras por detrás de ellos. Kira desenvainó su katana.

-Oye, Hisagi, ¿crees que eso fue un hollow que intenta escabullirse en el Senkaimon?- Preguntó Kira preocupado.

-No lo creo, no se veía tan grande como un hollow- Respondió Hisagi. -Creo que es nuestra ilusión entonces, continuemos.

Abrieron el portal, entraron y comenzaron su camino, pero al poco tiempo de comenzarlo, volvieron a sentir la presencia de que había alguien más allí con ellos. Voltearon y observaron que detrás de una roca sobresalía una pluma roja.

-Kira, ¿que crees que sea eso?

-No lo se, Hisagi, acerquémonos a ver.

Ambos shinigamis con sus zanpakutou en mano, se acercaron a ver el objeto que sobresalía de la roca, y al hacerlo, se llevaron la sorpresa de que no era una sola presencia, sino que eran dos: Matsumoto Rangiku y Ayasegawa Yumichika.

-OIGAN ¿¡QUE HACEN AQUI!? Preguntó Shuuhei enojado- ¡No pueden venir sin previa autorización, escabullirse en el Senkaimon y seguirnos como si fueran nuestras mascotas!- Continuó.

Con un tono inocente y contorneándose mientras se acercaba a Hisagi de una forma provocativa, Matsumoto exclamo: -Oy, Shuuhei-kun, ¿no podemos ir con ustedes? Yo tengo muchas ganas de acompañarte para que no vayas solito. Dijo y se llevó un dedo hacía su boca.

Shuuhei, quien estaba al borde de un derrame nasal masivo, y en un cuadro de anestesia mental, no pudo responder nada.

-Eh ehto, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, ¿no cree que debería haber avisado para venir con nosotros?

-Por eso no te hagas problema Kira, yo pues, tengo todo cubierto, no pasa nada.-Dijo agitando las manos.

-Entonces, ¿nos dejan ir con ustedes? Pregunto Yumichika.

-Por favor Shuuhei-kun- Dijo Rangiku mientras le hacía ojitos al pobre Shuuhei.

-Ok, pueden venir, pero se hay algún problema, ustedes se escurrieron en nuestra misión, no nos haremos responsables. Dijo Hisagi.

* * *

*Mientras tanto en el cuartel de la décima división*

-¡Matsumoto! ¡MATSUMOTO! Tsk, esta mujer siempre desaparece cuando necesito que cumpla sus deberes.- Toshiro exclamó mientras se sentaba en el escritorio.

-Oh, ¿qué es esta nota?- Se preguntó mientras despegaba una nota que decía "urgente".

-"Hola taicho, me fui al mundo de los vivos, tengo el celular conmigo, si surge algo llame. Besos, Rangiku"- leyó en voz alta, y luego de un par de segundos, gritó fuertemente-¡MATSUMOTO, ERES UNA IRRESPONSABLE!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Karakura, todo era tranquilo y pacífico, Ichigo disfrutaba de la tranquilidad golpeando a Kon mientras escuchaba música tirado en su cama, Orihime comía su famoso curry con chocolate, Ishida estudiaba aunque estuviesen en vacaciones, estudiar era un hábito que no se podía sacar de encima y Sado trabajaba.

Todo era calmo hasta que dos de los cuatro shinigamis cayeron de sorpresa en la habitación del pelinaranja. (Si, los otros dos, no perdieron ni un segundo, fueron directamente a comprar ropa)

-Oigan, ¡¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?!- Dijo enojado Ichigo

-Kurosaki-san, necesitamos que reúna a Sado-san, Inoue-san e Ishida-san inmediatamente.-contestó Kira preocupado.

-¿Qué pasó, Kira?

-Explicaremos todo en la tienda de Urahara. Por favor, apresúrense y reúnanse allí.

-Bien, llamaré a Sado, Ishida, e Inoue por favor, ustedes diriganse a la tienda mientras tanto.

-Vamos, Hisagi.

Los shinigamis se marcharon hacia lo de Urahara.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial de Karakura, los shinigamis (ahora en sus gigai), recorrían todas las tiendas de ropa habidas y por haber. No dejaban perchero sin revisar, hasta la ropa interior elegían cuidadosamente.

-AHHH ¡Voy a morir de felicidad, mira estos vestidos, son tan hermosos, tan coloridos!

_Quiero llevar 20, pero estoy segura de que si llevo tantos, Hitsugaya-taicho se enojará porque malgasto los fondos del escuadrón… _Pensó, mientras ponía cara de preocupación

-¡Llevo 10 de estos!

-Pero, Rangiku ¿No crees que es demasiado?- Preguntó Yumichika

-Oh, Yumichika, nunca es demasiado cuando tienes que ganar un concurso de belleza. ¿Tu ya has elegido el traje de noche?

-Claro que lo elegí, aquí lo tengo. ¡Es simplemente hermoso!- Agregó con una ilusión impresionante que emergía de sus ojos.

-Nee, realmente es bonito.

-Paguemos y vayamos a la zapatería, Yumichika.

Se acercaron a la caja con la tarjeta de crédito que les fue brindada por sus superiores.

-Bien, los 10 vestidos y el traje, son de un total de 305.513 yenes.

-¡¿Quéééé?! No puede ser, debe haber un error en las cuentas- dijo Rangiku.

-No señorita, no hay ningún error, ustedes deben pagar 305.513 yenes por las cosas que compraron.

-¿Seguro no hay error de cuentas? ¿ni siquiera un poquito?- Insistía Rangiku mientras intentaba seducir al vendedor, llevándose la mano a la boca, tal como lo había hecho con Hisagi hacía horas atrás.

-Disculpe señorita, si cree que seduciéndome va a lograr que yo, le haga un descuento, está equivocada. Digamos que… no me gustan las mujeres... La única forma en la que yo le dé un descuento es si su compañero de aquí me dé un beso.- El vendedor acotó mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Yumichika.

Este vendedor era una persona baja para ser un hombre, era calvo y se peinaba el poco pelo que tenía de forma tal de disimular la calvicie (cosa que no lograba hacer), y también tenía una gran naríz y dientes que sobresalían de su boca.

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA YO J…!-Yumuchika no pudo terminar su frase debido a que Rangiku lo calló con su mano.

-Escucha ¡Yumichika baka!-Le dijo por lo bajo- Sólo tienes que darle un beso en la mejilla al hombre ¡Eso es todo! Hazlo para que en la Soul Society no nos maten por gastar tanto, ¡vamos!

-Pero Matsumoto, ¿estas mirando? No me gustan los hombres como él, no quiero besarlo.

-¿Y, quieren el descuento o no?- Insistía el cajero

-Claro que lo queremos, allí vamos- dijo Matsumoto

-Cierra los ojos y ya- Se dirigió nuevamente a Yumichika.

-Bien- Dijo el shinigami, resignado y besó en la mejilla al vendedor.

-Eres tan hermoso, que de seguro ganas el concurso- Le dijo el vendedor, quien ahora les haría pagar sólo 150.000 yenes-

-Gracias señor, un placer hacer negocios con usted- Dijo Ayasegawa dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Luego de dejar el lugar donde compraron el traje de noche, fueron a varios locales a comprar el traje de baño y luego los zapatos. En total, gastaron unos 250.000 yenes en sus compras, que seguía siendo mucho pero no era tanto como si de entrada hubiesen gastado 305.000 yenes.

* * *

Ya en la tienda de Urahara, estaban Yoruichi, Urahara, Ichigo, Ishida, Sado, Orihime, Kira y Shuuhei, quienes luego de un té caliente y ponerse al día con las novedades de Soul Society, que por cierto, no eran muchas, Shuuhei se propuso explicar el motivo de la reunión y el porqué de la urgencia de la misma, y con un aire de preocupación comenzó a hablar.

-Bien, los traje aquí porque tanto Kira como yo somos los encargados de una misión muy importante que el Capitán Comandante Yamamoto Genryuusai nos ha legado. La misión reúne a la elite del Sereitei, y ustedes deben ayudarnos a…

-¡HOLA A TODOS!- Una shinigami pelirroja entro escandalosamente junto con un shinigami con plumas en los ojos, interrumpiendo el discurso de Hisagi.

-Ayasegawa-san, Matsumoto-san, ¿Ya han terminado sus tareas aquí?

-Pues claro que si, Shuuhei, ¿cuánto crees que nos iba a llevar?

-Realmente no lo sé, pero les llevó 4 horas desde que llegamos aquí.

-¡¿ALGUIEN POR EL AMOR DE KAMI ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE DIABLOS PASA?!-Acotó Ichigo- ¡NO ENTIENDO PORQUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ, PORQUE LA URGENCIA Y MUCHO MENOS, PORQUE YUMICHIKA Y RANGIKU TRAEN BOLSAS DE TIENDAS CONSIGO!

-Calmate Ichigo, ¿no te han dicho que enojarte trae arrugas? Dijo Rangiku

A este punto, todos creían que a Ichigo le iba a explotar una vena de la cabeza o algo por el estilo. Se sabe que el pelinaranja es ansioso, y no quería esperar a que le asignaran una nueva misión, aunque sus poderes no estaban en la mejor condición, él quería pelear de todos modos.

-Bien ehem, continuo… como iba diciendo en esta misión participara la creme de la creme del sereitei, y ustedes tienen la difícil tarea de elegir quien es el mejor de todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir Hisagi-san? Preguntó Orihime

-Leanlo ustedes mismos. Y diciendo esto, Kira entregó un sobre cerrado a la pelinaranja, quien leyó en voz alta

-" Primer concurso de belleza de Verano en el Seireitei. ¡Hombres y mujeres! ¡Inscripciones la semana que viene, en la sede de la Novena División! Cupos límitados. ¡Demostrá tu potencial!" Y esto ¿Qué tiene que ver con la misión Izuru-san? Preguntó la chica-

-Justamente, ESA es la misión, ustedes serán los jueces del concurso, y deberán juzgar a los participantes por su modelaje de traje de baño, show de talento y modelaje de traje de noche, además de su carisma y la forma de expresarse- Contestó Kira

Se hizo un silencio y una gotita de sudor cayó por la frente de los que se encontraban reunidos.

-Eso parece divertido- dijo Orihime

-Claro que lo haré- dijo Ishida- Juzgar ropa es lo mío.

-Yo lo haré porque quiero ver el show de talentos.- acotó Sado.

Todos miraron a Ichigo, quien estaba de brazos cruzados callado, y tenía su rostro enrojecido.

-¡CLARO QUE NO LO HARE! ¡Soy un shinigami sustituto, por Kami, no soy Coco Chanel, no voy a juzgar ropa de unos shinigamis holgazanes que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que organizar un concurso de belleza! ¡He vencido a Aizen, he vencido a Ulquiorra, he vencido a muchos hollows y ahora quieren que me siente a juzgar!- Dijo rabioso.

-Kurosaki-san, no es para tanto, si no lo quieres hacer, no lo hagas, pero recuerda que no somos nosotros los que te lo pedimos, es el comandante general, además de que puedes aprovechar a ver a todos los capitanes reunidos antes de que su poder se vaya por completo.

-No lo se. Lo pensaré.

-Bien pues, lo tendrás que pensar solo. Nosotros nos iremos ahora con Hisagi, Matsumoto, Kira y Yumichika.- le contestó Ishida

-Bien cuatro ojos, si tanto insistes iré con ustedes, y calificaré, pero meh, estaré de mala gana.

-Urahara-san, Shihoin-san, están invitados como espectadores a ver el concurso si lo desean.

-Si puede que vayamos- Dijo Kisuke con una sonrisa. ¿Desean que les prepare el portal para que vuelvan a Soul Society?

-Claro, pero primero preparemos todo y nos encontraremos aquí nuevamente en una hora- Dijo Ishida

Una hora más tarde, los cuatro shinigamis y los cuatro jueces se fueron camino hacia Soul Society.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo tanto como yo escribiendolo!**

**Aparecieron todos! ahora hay que ver como se desarrolla el concurso :D**

**Perdón por haberlos hecho esperar tanto por este capítulo y agradezco los Review, gracias, me hacen querer seguir con esto n.n **

**ESPERO LOS NUEVOS REVIEW! :D**


	6. Modelaje en traje de baño

**Hola de nuevo! Si abandoné demasiado esta historia, lo sé.. Tuve algunos problemas por casa, y lo que menos quería era escribir una historia cómica, no estaba de ánimos para eso, pero ahora volvi! (y en forma de fichas :D) Espero que les guste este capítulo que ya da comienzo a nuestro concurso de belleza :D**

* * *

-No puedo creer que aceptara esta petición, decía Ichigo, mientras se ponía un esmoquin blanco, traje que había sido elegido para que utilicen los jueces hombres.

-Kurosaki-kun, vamos, no es tan grave- Le contestó Orihime, quien vestía un vestido tubo blanco y largo y llevaba su pelo suelto.

-Pero, Inoue, siento que soy una especie de payaso, se supone que soy un shinigami que mata hollows, y en algunos casos shinigamis renegados, no un shinigami que juzga a otros por cómo están vestidos.

-Kurosaki, cállate y haz las cosas bien, es sólo un puntaje que tendremos que dar, nada más- gruñó Ishida.

-Además será divertido- Agregó Sado

Apresúrense jueces, ya casi es hora- Dijo Hisagi irrumpiendo en la conversación

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos al Primer concurso de Belleza del Seireitei, damas y caballeros! Esta noche, yo, Yamamoto Genryuusai, en representación del primer escuadrón, quien no tiene permitido participar, y seré su anfitrión junto Sarugaki Hiyori, quien estará conduciendo conmigo este show en representación de los Vizards.

Pasaré a presentar a los jueces. Con ustedes, Kurosaki Ichigo, un shinigami sustituto algo cascarrabias…

-OYE VIEJO,¡¿ A QUIEN CREES QUE LE DICES CASCARRABIAS?!- Interrumpió Ichigo, quien se calmó al ser golpeado por Ishida que se encontraba a su lado.

-…Como decía, un shinigami sustituto algo cascarrabias… Uryu Ishida, uno de los últimos Quincy, aficionado a la moda. Inoue Orihime, una chica con un gusto extravagante para comer, y por último Yasutora Sado, el gigante mexicano!-

-Muchos shinigamis pasaran por este escenario ubicado en el bosque de nuestra querida Soul Society, y serán juzgados en tres áreas, que en orden, son: Mejor traje de baño, Mejor show de talentos y para cerrar, Mejor traje de noche. Los jueces deberán dar el veredicto al final, y para oficializar el título obtenido, al ganador y ganadora se le colocarán estas coronas doradas hechas especialmente para la ocasión. Agregó Hiyori

-Entremedio de cada actuación tendremos sorpresas especialmente preparadas por shinigamis que no participan del concurso. Esperamos que todos disfruten de este show. Y… ¡Que empiece el concurso!- Dijo con mucho entusiasmo el Comandante General

Estaba todo listo, era el momento, todo el cuarto escuadrón se encontraba alrededor del escenario, con chalecos de la cruz roja, por si alguna emergencia sanitaria ocurría, mientras que Komamura estaba concentrado en el fondo de la muchedumbre por si algún enemigo aparecía, destruirlo al instante con su Tengen Myo.

Los jueces se encontraban ubicados al pie del escenario y de izquierda a derecha estaban Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue y Sado, todos con libretas, lápices y las carpetas con el perfil de cada shinigami participante.

-Me complace presentar el primer acto de la noche: El desfile de traje de baño.- Anunció Yamamoto -El primer shinigami en hacer su aparición será un hombre, en nombre de la tercera división: ¡Rojuro Otoribashi!- Anunció Yamamoto

-Vistiendo un traje de baño inspirado en la época de los años treinta con un toque personal de volados estilo victoriano, este traje enterizo, amarillo y rojo, representa el amor que tiene Rose por esa época de ostentaciones y lujos.

Mientras Rose desfilaba, Ichigo trataba de contener su risa que finalmente estalló en una limpia carcajada, entre los aplausos de la gente.

-Ichigo, mantén tu boca cerrada, ¿quieres? No sabes nada de moda, esta pieza es simplemente espectacular, desde los bolados dorados hasta las rayas y la forma en la que le queda puesto. El que haya diseñado esto, merece mis felicitaciones, es una pieza hermosa.- Dijo Ishida mientras reprimia a Ichigo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJ, la forma en la que lo describes lo hace aún más cómico.- Dijo Ichigo, secándose una lágrima.

-¡Aquí pasó Rose!... A continuación, nuestro segundo participante será una shinigami mujer, desde el cuartel más misterioso, tenemos a ¡Soi Fong! Quien viste un hermoso traje de baño enterizo negro con breteles naranjas con detalles de flores, y un pareo también en ese color.

-Déjame agregar Sarugaki-san, que ese traje ha sido diseñado y confeccionado por la mismísima Soi Fong, debemos destacar sus habilidades para hacer este traje tan bonito.

_-Me gusta el color, se ve muy bonito- _Pensó Orihime.

-Nuestro tercer participante, señoras y señores, desde el sexto escuadrón, es nada más y nada menos que ¡Kuchiki Byakuya-Taicho!- Anunció Yamamoto

-JAJAJA, OH DIOS MIO, BYAKUYA EN SEMEJANTE COSA. NO ME DAN LOS PULMONES PARA REIR TAN FUERTE- Exclamó Ichigo antes de que Byakuya apareciera, pero se contuvo de seguir riendo cuando una hoja de Senbonzakura cortó superficialmente su mano, en señal de amenaza.

-Oye, Byakuya, eso es jugar sucio, no es mi culpa que estes haciendo el ridículo aquí- Se quejó el pelinaranja.

En ese momento, Byakuya apareció en el escenario, provocando el silencio atroz de los hombres y el grito desaforado de las féminas. Dejó sin habla hasta a los conductores.

Kuchiki-taicho se veía muy sexy en ese traje de baño blanco, que era como una bermuda estilo surfer con detalles en rosa, sin ninguna remera que le cubriese el torso, que obviamente dejaba a la vista sus grandes abdominales y su trabajado cuerpo.

_Estúpido y sensual Byakuya. Cree que puede robarse a todas las mujeres del Seireitei solo por ser así- _Pensó Ichigo, quien tenía el ego masculino un poco herido.

-Ehemm, bueno, continuando con el show, nuestro siguiente participante llega desde el escuadrón número cuatro. Sus destrezas en el Kido en la batalla la destacan tanto como su altura ¡Kotetsu Isane!- Dijo el comandante general

-Isane-san está utilizando una bikini negra muy escotada y sexy que dejaría sin habla a más de uno y un pareo de color ceniza que combina con el color de su cabello.

Isane se ruborizó con las palabras de Hiyori y en ese momento seguramente deseó suicidarse con algún conjuro de kido.

_-Es muy hermosa_- Pensó Sado _–Es perfecta para mi altura._

-Nuestro siguiente participante proviene del séptimo escuadrón, un shinigami muy fiel y varonil. Nos pidió que digamos que está soltero, también, y que es muy servicial. Este es ¡Tetsuzaemon Iba!- Presentó Yamamoto

En el momento que Tetsuzaemon salió al escenario, Orihime enterró la cara en sus manos de la vergüenza ajena que sentía y deseó que la tierra la tragara.

-Oh dios, arránquenme los ojos- Exclamó Ishida, mientras Ichigo no podía dejar de llorar de risa

-¡Mira al viejo Tetsuzaemon haciéndose el sexy! Dijo Ichigo mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-Tetsuzaemon-fukutaicho, está utilizando una sunga brasilera color rojo junto con sus clásicos lentes negros. Una pieza varonil y bastante osada para alguien de su edad.

Las palabras de Hiyori provocaron enojo en el shinigami.

-¡Que no soy un viejo!- Gritó Iba en su defensa mientras dejaba el escenario- Soy un sexy shinigami.- Agregó y la gente comenzó a arrojarle cosas, por ser un shinigami viejo y mentiroso.

-¡Basta de arrojar cosas, público! Nuestro siguiente participante es una de las más jóvenes, la teniente del quinto escuadrón, ¡Hinamori Momo!- Exclamó Genryuusai

-Este bello traje de baño que tiene la shinigami fue diseñado por ella pero fue realizado por una señora del Rukongai. Este hermoso bikini celeste con prendedores en forma de estrella plateados en los breteles es por un homenaje que le quiso hacer Momo a su mejor amigo de la infancia, Toushiro. En la parte de atrás del bikini se puede ver que los breteles son cruzados, un diseño muy bonito y original.

Las palabras de Hiyori hicieron ruborizar a Momo y a Toushiro, quien se encontraba en el público.

_-Me gustan mucho esas estrellas_- Pensó Ishida. _–Le dan un toque muy bonito._

-Nuestro participante número siete es Kyoraku Syunsui, capitán de la octava división, quien parece traer un traje algo extravagante.-Dijo Yamamoto- El traje consta de un short de baño algo corto, verde flúo y una remera tipo camiseta holgada blanca y un sombrero de paja.

Los cuatro jueces estuvieron de acuerdo con que ese era un atuendo espantoso.

-Luego de esta calamidad fashionista que Kyoraku-Taicho hizo, les presentaré a nuestro octavo participante, es una mujer muy hermosa, teniente del décimo escuadrón, ¡Rangiku Matsumoto! Quien luce este bello traje de baño tipo bikini violeta lavanda, con apliques de lentejuelas dorados y plateados, bastante escotado y cavado, todo unido con breteles y tiritas en la zona de la parte de abajo, muy chiquititas. Este traje de baño fue traido especialmente para esta ocación del mundo de los vivos ¡una pieza hermosa de su creatividad!

-Ciertamente es muy hermosa, mira como hizo sangrar la nariz de todos los hombres, Hiyori.

-_Ese traje es hermoso, me pregunto ¿Cómo se verá en mi?_- Pensó Orihime

El noveno shinigami, quien en realidad es un vizard no un shinigami, en pasar por la pasarela fue Muguruma, el mentor de Shuuhei, quien usó un hermoso traje de baño azul oscuro, bastante simple, con un único detalle que constaba de un 69 en letras góticas en la parte de abajo de la bermuda en color celeste.

-El Siguiente shinigami que presentaremos será una mujer, teniente de una de las divisiones más raras, la decimosegunda División: ¡Kurotsuchi Nemu!- Anunció Yamamoto Genryuusai

-Nemu presenta hoy un traje de baño diseñado con una tela especial del laboratorio de la división a la que ella pertenece, que tiene la peculiaridad de lanzar kido si el usuario lo desea, sin necesidad de que el usuario gaste su reiatsu, ya que este traje de baño enterizo, presenta su propio reiatsu que actua bajo el pensamiento de su usuario. Algo muy útil en la batalla, y muy bonito en la playa. Este traje de baño gris además se ajusta a cualquier talle. Aclaró Hiyori.

-_Oh por kami, eso es algo espectacular, me pregunto si harán remeras como para mi con esa tela-_ pensó Ichigo.

-La siguiente participante es también una mujer, la teniente de la decimotercer a división, quien hoy nos presenta un bikini blanco, en honor a su zampakutou, con breteles con piel ecológica, imitando al traje bankai de Renji. Este detalle simboliza la amistad que se tienen.

Renji se ruborizó con las palabras de Genryuusai.

-_Es la primera vez que veo a Rukia tan femenina_- Pensó Sado.

-Y nuestro último participante del bloque de traje de baño es un shinigami muy atento a su imagen, así que de seguro no nos desilusiona con su elección. Dijo Yamamoto.

-El traje de baño presentado por Yumichika Ayasegawa es una bermuda de color plateado con brillos dorados y algunos apliques de plumas blancos. Este es también un traje traído desde el mundo de los vivos, un poco extravagante pero muy bonito.

_-Cada día confirmo más mi teoría de que Yumichika está loco.- _Pensó Ichigo.

-Con esto damos por finalizado el bloque de ¡Desfile de Traje de baño! Lo que sigue es una sorpresa y luego ¡la muestra de talento!

-Exactamente Hiyori, felicitamos a los participantes por su muestra de gracia y gusto en esta primer prueba.

* * *

**Oh bya-kun despertando instintos femeninos desde... siempre jajajaj espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como yo disrfuté de escribirlo.. vamos que son sólo un par de capitulos más y esta historia se termina!**

**Espero reviews, criticas, patadas en la cabeza por mi ausencia, no se, lo que consideren. **


	7. ¡Primer Sorpresa!

**Holaa! Les traigo un minicapítulo con la sorpresa que va a haber entre acto y acto, ahora me voy a poner a escribir el otro capítulo que sigue, para (esperemos) poder postearlo mañana *cruza los dedos* *Se escuchan látigos que la golpean***

**Quiero que sepan que leo TODAS las reviews :3 y agradezco a los que siguen y favean la historia.**

**Sin más preambulo, este mini capítulo:**

* * *

De repente el telón se cerró por algunos minutos, y cuando se reabrió se puso observar una batería, dos pie de micrófono (con micrófono, obviamente), una guitarra, un bajo, y muchos amplificadores.

Los espectadores y los jueces, que no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, se preguntaban quién será la banda que habían contratado a tocar. En ese momento ingresaron cuatro personas vestidas con capas negras que les cubrían todo el cuerpo. Nadie podía distinguir a ciencia cierta quienes eran estos misteriosos músicos.

La música comenzó a sonar, ensordecedora y fuerte, el guitarrista tomó su instrumento y comenzó a puntear algo muy parecido al de la canción "Aces High" de Iron Maiden, el baterista, tomó algo que parecían unas baquetas, pero eran ligeramente diferentes y más largas.

Instantáneamente, los cuatro músicos se sacaron las capas con capucha de un tirón, para revelar sus identidades, el público quedó atónico al ver la formación.

El cantante comenzó a presentar a los músicos en el medio del solo de guitarra.

-¡Hola gente de todo Soul Society! ¡Somos Silver Maiden!...

Una interrupción por parte de un juez se escuchó…

- ¡Oye, tengo entendido que la banda se llama IRON MAIDEN, no SILVER MAIDEN, son una copia cualquiera Om..!

…Pero fue interrumpida por una atadura de kido en su boca, realizada por un shinigami al que nadie pudo ver.

-¡Esta noche, estaremos presentando covers de Iron Maiden y otras bandas de heavy metal! En la guitarra, uno de los shinigamis que hizo todo esto posible: ¡HISAGI SHUUHEI! A cargo de la batería, utilizando sus propias baquetas/zanpakutou ¡MADARAME IKKAKU! En el bajo uno de los mejores bajistas que el Seireitei ha tenido el gusto de ofrecer, ¡KUROSAKI ISSHIN! Y en las voces yo: ¡MARECHIYO OMAEDA!

_-No puedo creer que mi viejo sea bajista, y mira lo bien que lo hace!- _Pensaba Ichigo mientras veía sorprendido como su padre podía seguir los acordes y los punteos de la canción con tanta facilidad

Finalizada la canción que estaban tocando, se escuchó una lluvia de aplausos y gritos provenientes de todas partes, hasta el propio Ichigo, que despertó de su incredulidad comenzó a vitorear el acto.

-Nuestra siguiente canción será Breaking the Law, de Judas Priest…

Desde el público alguien gritó..

-¡Judas le va perfecto a Ikkaku, el cantante es pelado como el!

Lo que provocó la ira del baterista quien le arrojó una botella de agua a la cabeza.

La canción fue interpretada a la perfección, la gente hacía mosh y headbang. Los cuatro jueces estaban disfrutando del show musical, hasta Sado se había subido arriba de la mesa para corear el estribillo de la canción con la banda.

-Nuestra última canción será un mashup de dos canciones… ¡MASTER OF DESTRUCTION!

Los acordes de Symphony of Destruction, (de Megadeth) comenzaron a sonar y el público enloqueció junto con los jueces, Orihime parada sobre la silla saltando, Sado e Ichigo saltando sobre la mesa y bueno, Ishida estaba más bien disfrutando el espectáculo con sus ojos más que con su cuerpo, y simplemente acomodaba sus lentes.

-¡Sado, nunca te había visto tan descontrolado!- Gritó Ishida en el medio de la canción

-¡Es que Symphony es mi canción favorita!- Respondió el moreno sin dejar de saltar y gritar.

_-Y yo que creí que Sado era tranquilo…_ pensó el Quincy y suspiró.

Justo en el sólo de guitarra de Symphony, Omaeda gritó ¡MASTER OF PUPPETS!, y los acordes de dicho tema comenzaron a sonar, lo que enloqueció más al público, el lugar era un descontrol, pero todos la estaban pasando bien.

La puesta en escena fue impresionante, hubo fuego y luces al término de ese mashup de canciones que hizo temblar hasta al Rukongai.

-Le pongo un 10, déjenme calificar la presentación- Gritaba Sado desde su asiento, luego de tomar un vaso de agua.

-Lo siento Juez-san la calificación es solo para los participantes.- Le contestó Hiyori, quien había regresado al escenario junto con Yamamoto para continuar la conducción, mientras los shinigamis/músicos se retiraban.

* * *

**Bueno, le tenía que dar mi toque personal, no me odien T.T espero que les haya gustado este capi algo extraño (omaeda como frontman de una banda, si, solo a mi se me puede ocurrir eso)**

**Nos leemos (? en el proximo capi (:**


End file.
